Harry Potter and the Master of Riddles
by Mina Aino
Summary: During the first year of Hogwarts for Harry and co. , Two girls find themselves tangled in a twisted plot for power and meaning. Will Mina and Aino be able to solve the meddling riddles in time? Or will they lose another life?(Round Robin Based Chaptering
1. Default Chapter

**Harry Potter**

The Series

  


Chapter 1: Diagon Alley(by Mina)

* * *

It was an unusually warm day in the middle of August. The sun was shining down on 46 Sentana Drive like a gleaming ray, lighting up the trees on the streets, the leaves turning just a tint of red and orange. The curtains in the house were pulled back so that the sun shone into the living room and lit up the hallways to the the upstairs rooms. A young girl was slowly walking down the steps, yawning and stretching as she entered the kitchen. Her long brown hair was tied up into a ponytail that reached down to he waist, gleaming in the sunlight, her bright blue eyes shining in the sun as a cat's eyes in the black of night. Her name was Mina Sailure.  
She smiled at a man sitting at the kitchen table, eating eggs, and newspaper in hand.  
"Hey dad.. Can we please go to Diagon Alley today? I have the list upstairs, and i really need to study those books! it'll be my first year, and I want to know some things before I get to Hogwarts... Gotta impress those guys!" Mina sat down beside her father and devoured the food on her own plate, adding "Great breakfast.." between bites of eggs.  
Her father turned to face her. He was a tall man, with dark brown hair, a clean face, and dark green eyes. he smiled at her slightly.  
"Mina.. -" He was about to say something, but sighed instead, tilting his head down and looking at the newspaper.  
"Go get your list... and get dressed, hurry now.." He got up and carried the plates to the sink, filled it with soap and water and let it soak. When he turned around, Mina had already run up the stairs to get ready.

  


"This'll be great!" Mina told herself as she slipped a long sleeved, black shirt, half way down the sleeve the color changed to blood red, darker than crimson fire, followed by a pair of her favorite jeans. She grabbed the list off of her desk which had the names of the books she needed and an adidas jacket off of her computer chair. As quickly as she could, skipping a few steps and almost tripping on her untied shoelaces, Mina raced down the stairs to meet her father in the car.

  
On the way to Diagon Alley, Mina read the list of things she'd need out loud so her dad would know what they were looking for.  
"Okay dad, for first years..  
_Three sets of plain black work robes..._ Black? I can live with that..  
_One plain pointed black hat for day wear_  
_One pair of protective gloves, dragon hide or similar_  
_One pair of protective gloves, dragon hide or similar_  
_One black winter coat with silver fastenings_  
and it says her that _'all pupils' clothes should carry name tags'_ Okay, that is way over-rated..  
Let's see what else I need..  
_**Set Books**  
All students should have a copy of each of the following: The standard book of spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A history of magic by bathilda bagshot  
Magical theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A begginers' guide to transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
Magical drafts and potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic beasts and where to find them by Newt Scamander  
The dark forces: A guide to self-protection by Quentin Trimble  
"Y'know dad, I think I should get a few advanced books too!"  
**Other Equipment**  
1 Wand  
1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials "Crystal, deffinately!"  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring an owl, cat, or toad._"Mina looked up from the peace of parchment and whined in a demeaning way. Her father looked away from the road for a moment and at mina. "What's wrong?"  
She looked at him pleadingly. "They say I can't bring a broom to school... Well, if I need one you can get it for me, right?"  
"I guess.."Her father went back to concentrating on the road. The sun was so bright that a lot of the drivers around them were wearing sunglasses so that they wouldn't go blind while looking at the road ahead.  


A few moments later, they were at the leaky cauldron, which only Witches and Wizards could see. They entered the old building slowly, so nobody would find it strange that a man and his daughter were walking into a wall.  
Mina paused for a moment to take in the sight of the Leaky Cauldron. it wasn't much to look at, the building was old and looked as if it was about to collapse, but to someone like Mina, who'd never been inside a wizarding building, it was amazing.  
They passed through the Leaky Cauldron and entered Diagon Alley from the back. There were stores everywhere, and witches and wizards filled the streets. it looked like an alley from some sort of sci-fi movie, a dusty, crowded space with a lot of strange-looking people. Mina's father lead her to Gringotts, a wizard bank where all the wizards and witches in the area kept their money for safe-keeping.Mr. Sailure told Mina to wait there while he went down into the bank vaults to get a bunch of money that he'd been sacing over the past few months. Mina took this opportunity to look around Gringotts. it was a huge, snowy-white building that towered over the other shops. She noticed that there were words engraved upon a door, and she read them to herself quietly;  
_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearlyin their turn,  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.  
_ Mina turned around after reading this, and bumped into a young girl, no older than herself.  


* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Black Rose

Harry Potter  
And The Master Of Riddles  


_Deadly As a Serpent  
Cleaver as a fox  
Do you know how he moves?  
You probably do not..  
I saw him the other day  
Just passing by  
How could this Serpent of mine  
Be the way I die?_

* * *

Chapter 2: Black Rose  
(By Aino)

"Oh there you are!" Mina said Running over to a tall girl. Mina's eyebrows raised in shock when she looked at the back of the girls hair. It was Solid Royal Blue.

"What happened? Are they picking on you again?"

The girl tuned around to meet these words.Her name was Aino Blight. She was fairly tall for her age, had bright brown eyes and shoulder length hair that slightly curled on the ends. A large form was plastered on her face. Aino was a very bright girl. Yet at the same time, was very....slow.

"Actually..." replied Aino, "I was teasing my elder brother at home and he accidentally (though I wouldn't call it that), Hexed my hair blue."

Aino lived with her three brothers; Evan, Robert, and Julious Blight. They and Aino were big troublemakers. Always torturing their Muggle neighbors, threatening to pull rabbits out of their ears if they even layed a hair on their front sidewalk. It was quite a sight to see the Muggles almost walk right into the middle of the street to stay away from the Blight house when they passed. Naturally Aino's parents weren't very happy about this. They fond themselves constantly calling the Ministry so that they could preform memory spells on the neighbors when their kids had the urge to torture them.

"How long do you think it will stay that way?" Mina asked curiously.

"About a couple weeks I suppose...My brother didn't get the chance to reverse the Hex before my parents came into the room"

Mina sighed, "I don't know what to do with you.."

"I don't know ether.." Aino sighed, not taking heed to her own words. Mina stared at her and then snickered.

"You here to get your spendings too?" Asked Mina.

"Yeah! With all the money my daddy has Mina, you'd think he would buy me a Firebolt to sweep the floor!"

"TO WHAT?!"

"Daddy says that muggle sweep their floors with their prized brooms! Isn't that weird?"

Aino's Father was a top ranking worker at the Ministry of Magic that worked in the Muggle apartment. It was the Blight's job to act,talk,and live like Muggles in their homes so that they could go further into the study of Muggle life. Aino was always carrying strange Muggle devices or other odds and ends around. If Mina didn't know any better, Aino would have been a unoticable disguised Muggle even though she did not have any Muggle relation at all. Since her Dad, Johnathan Blight, was fairly popular and well known, His family have acquired a high income over the years.

"Speaking of brooms..The Hogwarts rules say that we can't play Quidditch on the first year...But I suppose they can bend that.." Mina said in a mischievous tone.

"Ooooo..I love the way your mind works! You and I know that we aren't foreign to Quidditch!I'd be surprised if they DIDN'T let you play!" Aino replied.

Just then Mr. Sailure and Johnathan Blight emerged from the vault's doors. They were carrying exceptionally large pouches of Wizarding money for their daughters. Mr. Sailure and Johnathan Blight have already been acquainted and have known each other for several years. Their daughters were known to be big time spenders and shopaholics so they knew better than to give them a small amount of money.

"C'mon!" Mina called grabbing her bag of money and motioning Aino to follow her out of Gringotts into Diagon Alley.Aino did the same, she grabbed her bag from her dad, waving goodbye to the two men.

"Johnathan and I will be picking up your books,robes, and other things! But be sure to meet us at the wand shop in a couple hours so we can get the right ones for you!" Mr. Sailure called out over to the girls.

"Okay!" Replied Aino "See you then! We are going to go get our animals!"

Mina and Aino raced down the streets out to the shop that contained a wide variety of animals. Everything from frogs and rats to magical creatures that they had never seen before. Mina and Aino were skimming through the animals among the cages and shelves.

"Hmmmm..What do you suppose we should get?How about cats?"

"Nah" Mina replied, "It would give people the reason to call me my pet name"

"Oh that's right Kitt'n!" Aino winked at Mina who grinned sheepishly.

"How about toads?" Aino asked.

"Are you insane?!" Mina yelled, "We would be the only girls in Hogwarts with toads in their pockets."

"Yeah, they are pretty boring any ways..." Aino sighed "That leaves owls! What kind should we get?" As if their words were head across the room, two twin Eagle Owls chirped excitedly, flapping their long wings. Mina and Aino turned to look at each other and grinned.

Out of the pet shop, Owl cages in hand, Aino starred at her hyper owl in it's cage then stared at Mina's.

"Well I'll be damned..." Aino said

"What is it?" Mina replied

"Look! They look exactly alike! Even the patters on their feathers are positioned perfectly!"

"Well the clerk did tell us about the twin owls...What did you expect?"

Out of the corner of Mina's eye, A boy her age and height walked by. He had straight sliver blonde hair and sinister blue eyes. He didn't look like he was in a very good mood. Mina tore her eyes away from the boy when her owl started making a ruckus.

"Quiet you!" Mina hissed at the cage.

"What'd you name your owl?" Aino asked

"I named her Vitanny! but I like calling it Tawn" Mina chirped. Tawn hooted excitedly in her cage.

"Mine's name is Serenity! But you can call it ...Serenity" Aino laughed uncomfortably.

"Hey Aino? Did you see the guy walk by a few minutes ago?" Mina asked, looking around for the silver blonde.

"No, but we can look for him if you are soooo interested in it!" Aino nudged Mina who glared back at her. Aino followed Mina toward where the mysterious boy was walking. They finally caught up with him at the bar. Mina could see his entire profile now. The boy was slightly taller than herself, just by a few inches. He had a nice build and a handsome face and dark blue robes. His mood looked normal now. He was talking to two other boys in the bar who were laughing.Mina built up her courage and walked over to where the boy was. Aino leaned back on the bar table and watched with a smug look on her face.

"E-excuse me sir" Mina said as she walked up to the boy. He turned his head to look and the lightly flushed looking girl with her brown hair up in a ponytail.

"May I help you?" The boy said.

"Um..I couldn't help but noticing you outside a while ago.. May I ask what your name is?" Mina spoke in a small voice that only the Silver-blonde could hear. He smirked.

"Well I guess my charm works over here too!" He yelled at the two boys who were talking to him earlier. They laughed again.

"I'm Draco Malfoy" The boy finally said.Malfoy looked over his shoulder to see his two friends still laughing.

"Oh! I've heard of you father, Luscious Malfoy? He works for the Ministry?" Mina asked.

"That's correct Miss, may I ask your name now?" Malfoy questioned.

"My name is Minako Sailure! But my friends call me Mina" Mina said extending her hand. Malfoy shook it with a smile still on his face.

"I heard you wanted to go in the Slytherin house from my dad..truth is I actually want to go in there too.." Mina said uncomfortably but them smiled.

"Well it was a pleasure getting acquainted with you Mina, I hope you get into the Slytherin house so we can talk more" Malfoy replied. Malfoy took his wand out from under his robes and conjured up a very pretty black rose and held it out to Mina. Mina took the rose gratefully. As Malfoy and his two friends walked away, Malfoy said something over his shoulder to Mina;

_"The Black Rose never dies... It has beauty until the end of time and after"_

Aino watched the three boys exit the bar. She tilted her head politely at Malfoy and nodded as he did the same and they were gone.

"That's a nice flower Mina...I bet yer' gunna hit first base in two weeks with that one!" Aino nudged Mina again.

"AINO! I-I didn't mean for it to sound that way!" Mina blushed bright red and dropped her gaze back down at the black rose.

_It Never dies.._

"Yeah yeah" Aino said brushing some of her blue hair out of the way."we better go find our dads before they get mad at us for staying out so long."

"Okay" Mina replied, her mind still on the beautiful flower colored as dark as the night itself.


	3. Chapter 3: Kareoke Train

Harry Potter  
And The Master Of Riddles  


_Never sliding an Inch  
Never turning off-key,  
Who is this master?  
Could it be me?  
I am still not sure  
How it could become  
But if I Didn't know it was inside me  
Am I still the one?_

* * *

Chapter 3:  
Kareoke Train  
(By Aino)

It was only a couple of hours before the train to Hogwarts. The tension was rising higher than it had been in days at the Sailure and Blight houses. The Blight house had invited over Mr. Sailure and Mina to their house for the evening so that they could all go to the train station together. Mina already had all her things packed up and ready so she was helping Aino with her suitcase.They finally got all of Aino's Baggage together. Mina now explored Aino's room. Mina was already born into a Muggle enviorment because her father is one. Mina's mother had been a witch but Mina didn't know much about her. She recognized most of the stuff cluttered around Aino's room; The CD player,Books, Clothing,A computer, a closet full of toys,an Electric Guitar and amplifier, and many many piles of sketch paper, pencils, and other drawing equipment. Aino was quite the artist as hard as it is to believe.She was always sketching or doodling pictures in her free time. Mina requested that she should cartoonize Malfoy when they met him at Diagon Alley. Aino had a smug look on her face the whole time she was sketching him with Mina looking over her shoulder.Once that was finished, Mina and Aino took to her Electric Guitar which blared across the house with a couple off notes.

"No you hold your fingers down that way for note G.." Aino showed Mina how to position her hands on the guitar. Mina had seen them before and liked them but she didnt know how to play. Mina stopped eventually and gave the guitar to Aino who played a neat song she heard on the muggle radio and CDs she has.

_"Anything for you...  
Turn my castles blue  
_

_Turn my bones to sand  
Just to see you  
_

_I'd give you anything  
I'd give you anything  
I'd give you anything....._"  


Aino continued playing and finished the song. Mina clapped and Aino bowed and laughed. Mina and Aino went downstairs to go see her brothers. Aino was getting a little agitated at the fact that Julious hadn't changed back her hair yet. They passed the hall and walked straight up to a door that had various stickers on it which involved skate boarding and Music Bands. Aino slammed her fist into the door three times to get it to open up.

"What do you want?!" Evan said poking his head out the door,his brown eyes scanning the room. Evan had small spiked up Dark Brown hair with the tips of it dyed a light blonde.

"I want that stupid brother of yours to get his butt out here and un-hex my hair!" Aino yelled at Evan who cocked his eyebrow.

"He's your brother too Killer, hold on" Evan said as his head slipped back into the room slowly, his eyes glaring at Aino's in a lock.

" 'Killer' ?" Mina said looking over at Aino who rolled her eyes.The door opened again seconds later with Julious looking peeved, wand in hand.He was a very tall guy, strongly built with hair like Evan's except there was a large blonde splotch in the center of the hair rounding his forehead.

"Change my hair back!" Aino told Julious in disgust.

"Why? I like it that way, fits in with your fruity nature" Julious replied in a sarcastic tone.Aino frowned.

"Do...it..." Aino said through gritted teeth, her fists clenched tightly.

"Make me" Julious said. stuck out his tounge, and slammed the door by Aino's face.

"BRAT!" Aino yelled at the door and started to stalk out into the hall

"Don't make me come out there Mrs. Fruit! I'll turn it Electric Pink next time!" Julious said through the shut door. Mina thought it was time to get out of there and follow Aino.

Aino stalked up stairs furious with her brothers, Mina close in tow. Aino walked around into the large kitchen which was conveniently close to the patio. Mr. Sailure, Johnathan, and Mary (Aino's mother, we'll just call her Mrs. Blight) were out on the patio conversing, waiting for the time to come when they would send their two children, Mina and Aino (Evan and Robert preferred not to get involved with Magic school, even though they learned and used some of it any ways) off to Hogwarts. The hour was drawing near so they all decided they should be off. Mrs. Blight stayed home while Mr. Sailure and Johnathan walked down to Johnathan's truck (they didnt want to be suspicious) where they all piled in and drove down to the train station.

The station was packed with plenty of Muggles and other Wizarding students, they could tell because of the vast amounts of luggage they carried and the owl cages, odd cats, or other animals they also carried with them.

Mr. Sailure was about to walk into a brick wall when Aino piped up. "Uh...what are you doing?" Aino asked.

Mr.Sailure chuckled ,"I'm going into our platform, nine and three quarters silly!" He told Aino. Aino gave him a quizzical look and looked at Mina who was smirking.

"Now he thinks he can walk through walls.." Aino sighed

"Its an Illusion Aino, its just there to keep off muggle attention" Johnathan said as he walk forward and suddenly slipped into the wall wand was gone from sight.

"Oh cool!" squealed Aino and ran straight into the wall finding herself on the other side of a platform she had never seen before. Stone letters overhead read "Platform 9 3/4". Aino laughed to herself and watched as the rest of the group slided through the wall and onto the platform.

Just ahead was a large train bearing the name "Hogwarts Express" with the Hogwart's coat of arms.Mr. Sailure and Johnathan turned around to look at their girls.

"You behave yourself Aino...I don't want as many owls sent about you than Julious had.." Johnathan said in a confident tone.

"Same goes for you Mina! You are known to wreak havoc too" Mr. Sailure said shaking a finger at Mina.

"Oh we'll be good!...HONEST!" The girls chorused angelically and ran off toward the train's entrance waving goodbye to their fathers. Mina and Aino Dragged up their luggage and found an empty compartment to place it in and flopped down on the Train's cushy seats.

"Talk about luxury!" Aino aid and leaned back. Aino then pulled out her portable CD player and headphones and turned it on.

"Aino that thing isn't gunna work at Hogwarts..." Mina said

"Why not?" Aino replied,"I've got enough batteries to last a year!"

"No that's not it..Muggle devices don't work in the Hogwarts school barrier..." Mina said

"WHAT?! Aw man! I'm going to die without my music!" Aino moans and slumps farther in her chair."I guess I'll just have to listen to it going up there then.."

"Hey! I wanna listen too! I know you packed your battery powered big CD player in your luggage-yes I saw it, now crank that thing out and up!" Mina said playfully tugging on Aino's arm.

"Besides...I wanna see what those full blooded Wizard kids think of it"

Aino smiled evilly and rushed to dig out her big boom box. She found it and set it up, she placed a CD in the lock which contained some extremely noisy Heavy Metal music. Aino flicked on the "on" button just as the train started to move away from the platform. A Large booming sound could be heard in the girls apartment as the music blared out across the train. Aino was getting a little into it and was making Guitar hand playing motions along with the music and found herself on her knees doing an imaginary Guitar Solo. By now they had attracted attention and half of the students came to see what was with all the racket. Some kids knew what this was while others were ether astonished or amazed at how much noise a tiny black box could make. Other were Watching Aino on the floor doing her Guitar imitations.

One of the boys came by and turned the Boom Box off. Aino came to a halt.

"Hey! I was listening to tha-.....Oh hey Malfoy!" Aino said while she got up and dusted her knees off.

"What IS that thing..?" Malfoy said amused, looking at the Boom Box in more detail "Why does it play that annyoing sound?"

"Its a boom box...for muggle music" Aino said

"Muggle...So are you a dirty Mudblood too?" Malfoy said backing away from the box. Mina frowned.

"No, my dad is in the Muggle compartment in the Ministry of Magic, Johnathan Blight" Aino muttered. Mina waited to hear Malfoy's answer.

"I've heard of that Mudblood lover...Says you live in the Muggle enviorment" Malfoy said bitterly.

"Just for scientific uses only...If it weren't for my father or any other Man or Woman that worked in t he Muggle compartment of research, some of the things you use today would never be there Malfoy, so what's wrong with it? They aren't gunna' bite you or anything." Aino said, studying Malfoy's face. He shrugged

"Sure sure....See you at the sorting at Hogwarts Mina" Malfoy said and smiled at Mina. Mina smiled back and waved.

"Some temper he has...." Aino whispered to Mina as he left.

"Oh he'll get over it sometime" Mina shrugged "I still want to listen to music, but make a little lighter this time"

"Alright" Replied Aino, "Want to play Kareoke? It'll be fun! and the people in the door can play too!"

All the students that were crowded around the door looked at each other in confusement. Aino Beckoned them to come in. Some who knew what to do ran in and waited to be called on. Others followed confused and exited at the funny word 'Kareoke'. Aino told them to all line up and watch. Aino just so happened to have bountiful music lyric sheets with her so that new singers could keep up with the beat.

"Okay Pupils!" Aino said rubbing her hands together looking at all the kid's faces. One caught her eye instantly. She had long brown frizzy hair. Aino had seen Mina with this girl before.

"Mina! Isn't that your friend?" Aino pointed to Hermione who looked confused.

"Yeah! Hey Hermione! Long time no see!" Mina came up to Hermione hugging her.

"Hi Mina!" Hermione replied"I couldn't resist coming down here to investigate that horrible loud noise that disrupted my reading" Mina sighed. Mina knew Hermione for quite sometime now. Aino never knew this and Mina saw that she was starting to notice.

"Aino, this is Hermione,Hermione this is Aino" Mina said pointing to the two

"Pleasure!" Said Aino shacking Hermione's hand grinning.

"Nice hair Aino" replied Hermione.Aino picks up a lock of her blue hair and swishes it back laughing.

"Okay so where were we...oh yeah! I was about to start my Kareoke game!" Aino said, "Why don't you sit down and watch Hermione? Mina gets to go next" Aino winked and told the rest of the kids to also sit back and watch the first round, they would get there chance. Aino pretended to hold a microphone.

"Listen up real good!" Aino said as she plopped in a pink CD into the boom box. She got up and started mouthing with the music rhythm. The song came from none other than Britney Spears. Aino strutted around the compartment acting like a Valley-girl, singing 'Oops I did it again!' Everyone was cheering and laughing at the sight. Even Mina and Hermione couldn't help themselves from falling out of their seats. Once the song ended Aino bowed and moved off to the side.

"Get the picture?" Aino looked around at the nodding heads. "Okay Mina! You're up!" Aino said retreating back to where Mina and Hermione were sitting. Mina got up and took out the CD. She exchanged it with a bright red one. Mina got up holding her imaginary microphone while the music blasted out.From what it looked like, Minako had chosen a very loud song by the infamous Limp Bizkit. Aino was not slapping her head thinking of the reason why she didn't choose her favorite Limp Bizkit song; 'Rollin'. Mina was up the wall and everywhere on this one. Her hair had now been let loose from her ponytail and she had the crowd of cheering kids waving there arms chanting "Keep Rollin' Rollin' Rollin' Rollin',huah!" Mina was a big success, even Aino was very impressed at Mina's performance. Once the song had ended the audience 'awwed', they wanted more!

"Y'know the way you were doing that hand and head shake thing Mina...I could mistake you as Fred Durste!" Aino laughed as

Mina tried to get all of her hair back to its normal state.

"Y'all like that?!" Aino yelled as the kids screamed over her voice in cheers and hoots.

"Who's next....lesse..hmm..You there! Kid with the red hair and freckles! Right next to scar boy!" Aino said as she pointed to the student

"Excuse me...'scar boy'..? Aino, do you know who that is...?" Hermione said in a surprised tone.

"Um...no? Why would I need to know him?" Aino asked

"That's Harry potter!" Hermione said looking over at Harry who was now blushing furiously.

"Hairy-Cotter?" Aino raised her brow

"No, no! Harry Potter! The boy who survived an encounter with You-know-who!"

"Ohhhh..........huh? and I-dont-know-what!" Aino looked very confused.

"Oh my god....You don't know who Harry Potter is?!" Hermione gasped. The boy with re d hair and freckles doubled over laughing.

"Is there something superduper important about him? Is he in re-hab?"

"NO!" Hermione, Harry, and Mina chorused together.

"I think she is though!" The red-headed boy said in between laughs.

"Be quiet Ron, this is serious" Hermione said, starring at Aino in disbelief. Aino now had the most shortest (yet it seemed like hours) talk on who Harry Potter was, directed by Hermione.

"Okay...And this is important because? Why is everyone interfering with Scar Boy's personal life? He's even got books he has no law right to?! Man, you should sue..." Aino said to Harry who was now starting to get how Hermione was feeling.Aino.Was.CLUE LESS.

"My name is Harry..." Harry said quietly.

"Right Scar Boy" Aino said as she flung her arm around his neck and talked real quietly to him now"Y'know..If you take up that law suit idea..I better get half of the income or else.." Aino now took her arm of his neck and proceeded to act clue less again, oblivious to the world around her.

"Hey what happened to our Kareoke?" Aino wined.

"Everyone left when Hermione droned on and on about Harry" Ron said.

"Very funny..." Hermione hissed.

The rest of the train ride was pretty boring. When the witch with the food cart came, Aino bought almost five of everything on the cart so she could share with everyone.

"What are these?" Aino asked probing an odd color pouch containing multi colored beans. She picked up a slime green one and examined it.

"OOooo..You better watch out Aino! Those are Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans! And the Every Flavor part isn't a joke..."Mina said in an ominous voice.

"I had one that tasted like Paint last year!"

"I had one that tasted like Rusted flavored Water"

"Well Back Up ladies and Gentlemen! I had one that tasted like Dog..."

"EEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!"

"GROSS!!"

Aino looked at the bean and said"Cool!" She popped it in her mouth. Everyone waited to see what she said. Aino looked pale.

"What is it Aino?" Hermione asked

"Sewage..." Aino ran to the window and spat it out. The cart was engulfed in wild laughter. For the rest of the trip,

Hermione, Aino, Mina, Harry, and Ron dared each other to eat the beans that looked odd or suspicious. Each one of them had more spasms than a cat hacking up hairballs. When they were close to Hogwarts, the students were told to put on their uniforms. Harry and Ron left along with Hermione who came back to change with them.

"Hey that looks good on you!" Aino said to Mina who had her robe buttoned and tightened.

"No offense Aino...but your Uniform looks like a guys..." Mina said through snickering with Hermione.

"Ahh so what..Daddy made a boo-boo, I'll let it slide" Aino said tilting her hips to one side. Ron and Harry came back a

while later with their luggage in hand so that they would be ready to get off.The train screeched to a halt. Students

bustled from all corners to get off the train and onto the ground. The group forced their way down and into the dark where a

loud booming voice called into the darkness.

"Firs' Years! Firs' Years o'er 'ere!" the voice said. Aino and the other walked down toward the voice where a humongus man

stood before them with a great tangled black beard and shining black beady eyes.

"Woah..." Aino jumped "Since when did we get Paul Bungian as a tour guide?!"

"That's Hagrid!" Said Harry waving to the giant.

" Hallo 'Arry!" Hagrid said as they walked forward."I'm er gunna' take yeh' all to the castle by me boats!" Hagrid pointed

to a long set of boats. Aino and Mina were still intrigued by the thought and raced to get a boat. Mina and Aino were

accompanied by Hermione and a boy named Seamus.Once the boat was in the water, the real fun started.

"Hey! I saw something moving!" Aino yelled

"Where?!" Hermione screamed, clutching to the rafters of the boat. Aino laughed and splashed Hermione with a handful of

water that almost made her have a heart attack. Seamus looked uncomfortable around all the girls in the boat and stayed quiet.

"Hey, you want me to tip over the boat?" Aino asked Seamus. Seamus eyes grew wide in shock and nodded his head saying 'no!'.

Aino and Mina laughed at Seamus while Hermione was still hypervenalating from the splashed lake water.

The boat finally came to the other side of the lake where Aino,Mina, and Hermione hopped off. Just before Seamus got off,

Aino rocked the side of the boat with her hand, making Seamus scream.

The students were welcomed by none other than Professor Mcgongal at the front gate. He directed the students into the larger

overly sized doors and into the great hall.. They were then directed into the Great Hall where they would be sorted and take

part in a Welcoming feast. Aino took note of the lavish silver wear and table wear that they used and the brightly colored

banners on top of every table.

"I have died and gone to heaven..." Aino said.

"Oh it gets way much better than this..."


End file.
